(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to caddy devices and more particularly pertains to a new caddy device for carrying paint and a painting tool in an upright position to prevent spilling while attached to the body of the user.